


Daddy’s Little Princess

by Starmoji



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on the movie Bolt, Bittersweet, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Pronoun, Gen, Hearts might hurt, Idk that’s what I’ve been told, I’ll chill on the tags, POV Child, Reader is a Child, Reader-Insert, There’s a puppy, originally posted on Quotev, the relationship is platonic, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmoji/pseuds/Starmoji
Summary: The Winter Soldier is said to be a hardened man, and nothing can fix him. Well, nothing but his love for his daughter.





	1. Imprinted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Quotev, I’m just posting it here.
> 
> Also I’m saying it here: Bucky and the reader share a normal father-daughter relationship. That means no sex you perverts. What the hell is wrong with you? The reader’s like, four years old.

Helwo. My name is Winter, and I am fwor years old. My dadwy is called the Winter Soldwer, and he’s very busy today. So busy I haven’t seen him since nap twime passed. I wonder where he is? Dadwy? Dadwy?

The young girl began to cry out for her father, who wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway. For he was screaming himself, getting brainwashed and all. The girl felt a man pick her up, her caretaker. But that’s not who she wanted. She cried even louder if that was possible, and eventually, she felt a metal arm hold her. Then, and only then, did she stop her crying.

Dadwy, it’s dadwy! “Dadwy, I wissed you,” I said with a smile on my face. Dadwy looked at me, but not with a smile. He looked, hurt. Oh no, did I hurt Dadwy? I did! I began to cry again, I didn’t mean to hurt him. He just carried me to my room and placed me on his bed. And he left me there. Just crying. I guess this is what happens to bad little girls like me. Then, he came back with my bottle. He held me towards his chest, and hugged me… and smiled! I guess I didn’t hurt him, but if I didn’t, who did?

Now, you’re probably wondering, ‘what the hell is the Winter Soldier doing having a daughter while still at Hydra?’ Allow me to explain. In the year 2000, the Winter Soldier has a mission. That mission was to kill of two people, ex-Hydra agents who were going to expose them to SHEILD. Of course, you can guess what happened next. But these agents had a daughter, one that was born the day they died. After they were shot, the girl took her first breath and cried. Of course the soldier heard, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t have a daughter. The soldier took out a knife, and cut the umbilical cord; freeing the infant. He washed her, wanting to see if she was dead or not, and obviously she was alive. After she was cleaned, the girl opened her eyes. Her hues met his, as she continued to cry. The soldier knew it was too late now, the girl was awake. He had no choice but to bring her with him. That was four years ago, and I think I should mention, it’s the girl’s birthday.

After Dadwy fed me, he brought in a little cake that read ‘My Little Princess.’ I’m daddy’s little princess, and I’m proud to say that. The cake tasted good, but the icing is the best. After we were done, Dadwy washed me and changed my clothes into a princess dress. The dress was even in my favorite color, and so was the shiny things on my tiara. I hugged Dadwy, and wore the biggest smile ever. I was picked up, as Dadwy gave me the ability to fly. I soared through the air, but I stopped once Gwandfather appeared. He told Dadwy “it’s time.” What does that mean. “Dadwy, do you have to go?” He turned towards me. “I’m sorry Princess, but I have to.” I felt tears form in my eyes. “When will you be back,” I asked. “Whenever you need me Princess.” Well that doesn’t make any sense, it’s my birthday, why can’t he stay. “I need you now.” He sighed. “Sorry. But not this time.” But you just said- “Winter, your father has to go. But he’ll be back soon,” said Gwandfather. I hugged Dadwy one last time, but I didn’t cry, because he’d be back by tomorrow.

Yep, Alexander Pierce is her grandfather, and he loves to separate them. The only reason he let her stay is because of her powers. The girl was an Avatar, she could control all four elements. But she didn’t know how, I mean she is four years old. The girl watched as her father left, and she noticed her father’s smile fall. After she was left alone, her caretaker arrived. But the girl wasn’t having it. She screamed into their ear, and ran after her father. She followed then towards a room filled with scary men in lab coats, and an even scarier machine in the center.

I’m not letting Dadwy go without saying goodbye. I stopped once I saw Dadwy and Gwandfather enter a scawy room. There was a chair in the middle, but I looked like it had spikes or something attached. Or is that just metal, I can’t tell. I ran towards a corner of the room, staying out of sight. I watched as Dadwy was stuck to the chair and- What are they doing? What are they- **AHHHHH!!!**

The girl watched in horror as her father was being wiped, and in even more shock that her grandfather allowed it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but they still couldn’t hear her. Except for her father, who glanced her way. This caught the attention of Pierce, who stopped the process once he noticed the little girl. But of course she ran off once she’d been caught, leaving that memory imprinted.


	2. Set Me Free

The girl ran off, and hid under her bed. There, she heard her father’s screams, and continued crying her heart out. After a couple of hours, the girl who’d long passed out, was placed in her crib by a person with a metal arm. The person looked down at her with a look of disappointment and failure. She was never supposed to see that, but she did anyway, and the damage can’t be undone. He noticed her dried tears, and wiped them with a wet towel. Eventually she woke up, and he had to change her diaper. The girl opened her eyes, and cried when she noticed her father. He picked her up, and began comforting her, wiping away her tears. He felt his heart break as he did so, feeling even more disappointed. Yet, he suddenly had a feeling of escaping when she was older, when she was more prepared.

I opened my eyes to see Dadwy, and I suddenly cried again. I felt Dadwy pick me up, and hwug me. I felt his cold hand brush my cheek, getting rid of my tears. I tried to stop, but I cwould not. Dadwy did not mind, he started moving back and fworth. I don’t want to see Dadwy hurt again. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of that.

The Winter Soldier walked towards the crib, holding his child in his arms. He peered down on her, promising that things would get better. Unfortunately, as the years passed by, the poor child was exposed to that event. He knew this was torture for her, but he had no say in it. Sometimes they’d wipe him, and he wouldn’t even remember her; his own daughter. Whenever he saw her cry, it broke his heart, something that was supposed to be nonexistent. But it was there, because of her. His reason to live, his daughter. Today was June 28, 2010. Her 10th ‘birthday’ as it was documented. He saw her cry silently in the corner as she sung to herself.

 I just had the worse birthday ever. First, I asked Grandfather if I could see Dad. He said no, so I asked if I could train. He said no. Then, I decided to play with some of my toys. I got hungry, so I went to the kitchen to get a cake, but there was no one there. So then, I asked Grandfather if I could go outside. He said, “Do you know why you stay in here? To keep you safe. Don’t ask me again.” So there goes that plan. I then asked, “Well, can I at least have a cake, or a cupcake?” He said, “Fine. Then go to the chef, he’ll cook you something.” So I went to the kitchen. _Once_ , _again_. Ugh…. Anyway, I asked the chef, and he complied, but he had an attitude the entire time. Then he slammed the cake into my face. I hate you too, _buddy_. Anyway, I carried the ruined cake with me, and decided to hide in my room. Worse of all, dad can’t be here with me.

The girl began to cry, the salty tears leaking out her face. She soon felt a pair of arms; one warm, one cold; wrap around her. She turned around, and there he was; her father. She continued to cry in his arms, face buried into his sleeve, as she let out her internal storm. A few minutes passed before she was finally finished. The soldier asked her what was wrong.

“Okay child, what has you so sad? It’s your birthday, this should be a joyous occasion.” I looked up at Dad, and told him everything. “Basically, my birthday was the worst birthday ever,” I said in sadness. Dad grabbed a towel, and wiped away my remaining tears. “Well, I’m sorry your birthday was ruined, but look at the bright side,” he said. “At least is you still have me to be there to cheer you up.” I looked at him with my happiness rising. “Thanks dad.” “You’re welcome princess.” I noticed that his hands were conveniently placed behind his back. “Is there something behind you,” I asked, releasing a few giggles. “Well,” he started, taking out a box. “I did notice that you were always so alone. So I got you….”

“ **A puppy!** ” It was was small, and adorable Siberian Husky. And the second Bucky trailed off, was the second the small pup jumped out of the box and into the girl’s arms. Bucky looked at the two with a rare smile on his face. He watched the heartwarming scene, and something strange happened. He began to wonder, wonder what would happen if they escaped. If they ran off; somewhere, hell, anywhere! Just away from the facility. What would happen?

Maybe she’d find some real friends, go to school, have a normal childhood. And, I could actually be a father. Yeah, wouldn’t that be- “Soldier, you are requested at the artillery at once.” Of course I am. I stood up, and glanced at my daughter once more before leaving. I regrettably closed the door behind me, and followed the guard. I could’ve sworn I heard a small voice say “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said I would post this earlier, by my phone hates me. So here I am with Chapter 2, and I will post my other stories here as well.


	3. That Fateful Day

Before we start listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IAotaLCQ0o). It'll help set the mood.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my father leave me behind, once again. Honestly, I wish he didn’t need to go, but **no**! No one cares about what I think because I’m just predestined to be mindless slaves like them. Ugh! I need to lie down, I can feel myself get a splitting headache from this. I make my way towards my bedroom, and make my way towards my bed. Then, I proceeded to close my eyes, and succumb to the sweet paradise that is sleep. 

The tween passed out on her bed. Only to be rudely awakened by the husky. She felt its small wet tongue lick her face as if it was saying “Hey. Wake up. Play with me.” The girl opened her eyes and laughed, “Ok, ok. I’ll get up.” 

I stood up and saw a little dog collar beside the box. I picked it up and began to ponder on name choices. ‘I could name ‘em Snowflake, but that’s a bit overdoing it. Fluff it. That’ll be it’s name.’ Having thought over a name, the I picked up Snowflake and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Sometimes, when Daddy has the time, he gives me some of his own. I wonder, what was so important that Daddy has to leave me on my birthday no less. I think I'll go investigate this. 

And so, she went. Sneaking behind her father and the guard as they headed towards the deployment room. The girl realized that the guard lied to her, and she detoured to the equipment room. Solid Snaking her way into the room, she quickly spotted his gear bag. But it was pretty easy to find, it was the only one with a red star on it. Anyway, as she made her way into the bag, a certain husky puppy missed his owner. Snowflake rushed to the corner of the room, and began reliving itself. Winter shook her head, in disbelief about that. The husky walked towards its owner, but was sadly shut down. The girl patted his head, “I’m sorry Snowflake, but it’s just too dangerous.” Snowflake began to whimper, breaking her heart. “Alright Snow, you can come with me. Just be quiet.” The husky complied, and entered the bag. The girl zipped up the bag, trying to keep a tiny hole in which she can breath out of. Her father quickly entered the room, grabbing the bag, and leave to the jet black van. The girl covered the puppy’s mouth to avoid suspicion. The girl waited, knowing it’d be a long trip. 

Ouch! That hurts. I think, we might’ve hit something. _Ssss-shit!_ That hurt like hell! I-argh! What is this liquid on my hand!? I let go of Snow’s mouth, and he immediately started barking. I-I can only feel darkness. I can faintly see a man, it looks like… Daddy? Is that you…? 

The soldier placed his unconscious daughter in the van, and took out some of the few weapons available. He noticed that there was a puppy guarding her, and figured that’d be enough. The soldier took his assortment and left, right as the girl started breathing. 

 **BOOM! …WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!** That explosion felt too close. I felt my heart speed up, and my breathing uneven. My eyesight was all over the place, and I felt my head pound. Either way, I had to get out. I tried kicking down the locked door, and almost gave up. But it broke, eventually. I faintly heard a few gunshots in the background, and I knew this got real. I looked down at my hand and saw a bit of blood. I took a deep breath. “Snowflake, are you ready?” I got a bark in reply. I mentally counted down, 3. 2. **1!**  

Winter jumped out the van, alongside Snowflake. The duo ran, they didn’t care where. They suddenly felt the ground fall beneath them. And it felt like the whole world froze. As the bridge fell, Winter fell with it. The girl and her husky, were separated. 

It hurt to breathe as smoke and dust filled my lungs. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a piece of the bridge fall. I, painfully, stood up. And I felt as if my stomach poured out. I clutched onto it as hard as I could, I saw some blood drip out. Turning my head, I heard some gunshots. Except these were closer. I also heard a dog bar- Snowflake! I opened my mouth to scream, but someone covered it. I struggled and squirmed, attempting to escape. I turned around and saw Dad behind him. I jumped, and landed on the ground as the stranger fell onto the pavement. I crawled away, eventually getting on my feet. I ran towards the bridge, but I didn’t see Snowflake. I couldn’t believe it. Snowflake, he’s…. No! I refuse to believe that. 

Suddenly, a small bark in the distance, and the girl took off. She ran, not caring if she was bleeding or going to pass out. She didn’t care if her father was about kill someone. She only wanted to be with her dog. For Winter knew her father would barely recognize her. She ran, and began shouting. “Snowflake! Snowflake! I’m over here! Follow my voice!” And sure enough, he barked. Unfortunately the people running away were blocking them. Snowflake! Snowflake!” 

I ran as fast as I could. I noticed the noise was dying down, but I couldn’t lose him. I ran, and ran. My lungs hurting and my head pounding. But I still ran. And I ran into a dog, who wasn’t Snowflake. The dog ran off, and I stood there. Feeling empty. I landed on my knees, and cried. I released the faucet that was building up, and watched the rain pour. My tears were falling. And nothing could stop- 

The girl fell down. A certain red, white, and blue shield had hit her head. So she laid there, bleeding out on the harsh concrete. What she didn’t realize, was that a woman had found her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, and I usually don't do this but... if you leave a Kudos, and a comment, in the next story I write I will take your request. I've always wanted to do requests, so here I can. But only if you leave a Kudos and comment. That's it, its just that easy.
> 
> Lil Tip: The next story is Hetalia themed. So go on ahead and request until Hell freezes over!

**Author's Note:**

> Personally Notes: I start school again today.... Lucky fucking me right?! I also rated this Teen and Up since later on there’s cursing, but there’s nothing really that mature though.  
> I’ll upload the second chapter after school, and the third chapter tomorrow. The fourth is still being written.
> 
> ~Starmoji, out


End file.
